<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Good Butt by waywardangel (leviarty)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603839">A Good Butt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviarty/pseuds/waywardangel'>waywardangel (leviarty)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underwear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviarty/pseuds/waywardangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has some photos to share.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Good Butt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas’ phone buzzed as Mrs. Lancelot tottered out of the room to get him tea and cookies—a completely unnecessary gesture, but she hadn’t been inclined to take no for an answer. She was so grateful to have someone looking into her grandson’s disappearance… or perhaps just excited to have company.</p>
<p><em>They’re here! </em>the message from Dean read.</p>
<p><em>What’s here</em>?</p>
<p><em>The new boxers I told you about</em>.</p>
<p>Cas rolled his eyes, faintly remembering a conversation about Dean buying new underwear, but in all honesty, he hadn’t been paying very close attention. Cas started to type a response, but stopped when the screen showed that Dean was also typing.</p>
<p><em>They make my ass look great,</em> he said.</p>
<p><em>No!</em> Cas sent. <em>Do not send me any pictures of your butt.</em></p>
<p><em>Aww, come on</em>.</p>
<p><em>No.</em> He looked up to see Mrs. Lancelot waddling back into the sitting room with a tray of cookies and fresh brewed tea. He found himself wishing he could appreciate their flavors as a human could. <em>I’m interviewing witnesses.</em></p>
<p><em>Fiiiine</em>.</p>
<p>“Thank you, ma’am,” Cas said, placing a cookie on a napkin, but never actually bit into it. “Now, about your grandson…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Several hours later, after several conversations with witnesses and cops, Cas walked over to local butterfly garden and sat at one of the benches overlooking a beautiful array of flowers.</p>
<p><em>Alright, I’m no longer working. Send me your best 1-2 butt photos</em>, he sent to Dean.</p>
<p><em>TWO?!</em> Dean replied almost immediately.</p>
<p>Cas should not have been surprised by this. <em>I do not need dozens. 1-2 will suffice. There are already so many butts on my phone</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why do you have so many ass pics? Who’s sending you all these butts?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You!</em>
</p>
<p>There was a long pause before three photos came in, each showing Dean’s butt from a different angle. His cheeks were clad in snug, purple shorts, depicting various forms of ice cream: cones, sandwiches, floats, etc.</p>
<p><em>There is no such thing as too much ass</em>, Dean said, unnecessarily crass as always. <em>Besides, it’s a really good butt</em>.</p>
<p>That, Cas could not deny. It was a good butt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dean bought Cas a pair too, but they're covered in cartoon bees.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>